Hal Jordan (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
History Origin Harold "Hal" Jordan was an ordinary test pilot on Earth working for Ferris Air, before he was chosen to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He was chosen to be a Green Lantern when the Former Green Lantern Abin Sur of Space Sector 2814 died. Once the Former Green Lantern passed away he took over his role as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. He next underwent extensive training under the command of Kilowog who eventually became great friends with along with his personal mentor as well. With his new role, training and powers Hal Jordan became the new Green Lantern of Earth. Red Lantern War Beware My Power Hal was flying an experimental jet for his boss Carol Ferris when an earthquake hits Coast City. The earthquake destroys a bridge nearby, endangering a train, so Hal sets the jet in auto-pilot and activates his Green Lantern Power Ring. Hal creates a new bridge and saves the train; unfortunately, the jet was flying crashes. Returning to Ferris Aircraft, Hal talks to an angry Carol, saying that the earthquake damaged his flying instruments. Calming her down, Hal invites Carol to dinner, to which she reluctantly accepts. Suddenly, Hal's Ring receives a transmission from Appa Ali Apsa, saying that Hal must report to Oa. Hal leaves Ferris Aircraft, saying that he has to pick the jet's hard drive before one of her competitors does. Hal arrives at Oa, meeting up with Kilowog and Salaak, who tell Hal the Guardians are expecting him. The three enter the Guardians's chamber, where the Guardians discuss Hal's rebehavior during a mission in which he physically assaulted an ambassador for his criminal activities. Suddenly, a Green Lantern ring falls in the middle of the chamber, and Hal realizes there must be a dead Lantern out there. Salaak deduces the ring belonged to M'Ten, a Green Lantern from Frontier Space. The Guardians explain that Frontier Space is outside their normal jurisdiction, so they dispatch Green Lanterns there. These Lanterns receive limited training from their ring, due to the large distance between Frontier Space and Oa. Also, many more Lanterns in Frontier Space are being killed by an unknown assailant. Hal suggests finding whoever is responsible for the killings and stopping them, but Appa Ali Apsa dismisses this course of action, as it takes eighteen months to reach Frontier Space. Ganthetsuggests they all take a break so that they can formulate a new plan. Instead of going to the dining hall, Ganthet takes Hal and Kilowog to a hangar containing The Interceptor, a prototype starship. Ganthet tells them that it is the fastest starship ever created, it is powered by the green light of willpower, and contains an artificial intelligence. Hal wants to test it out, but Kilowog stops him, and Ganthet says that use of the Interceptor can only be authorized by the full approval of the Guardians. When Hal asks why did he bring them to the ship, Ganthet merely says that he only took the "scening route." Later, Hal sneaks into the Interceptor, and Kilowog finds him. Instead of stopping him, Kilowog decides to go with Hal. Entering the Interceptor, Hal and Kilowog meet the ship's artificial intelligence, which Hal names Aya. Then, Hal tells Aya they play a game called joyride, giving Aya the coordinates to Frontier Space. The Interceptor then lifts off and leaves the hangar. Suddenly, the Guardians try to stop the Interceptor from leaving Oa. Hal tells Aya to initiate ultra-warp, but Aya replies that she requires to bypass several security protocols. Hal convinces Aya to ignore the protocols, saying that a Green Lantern's life is in danger. Accepting Hal's reasons, Aya initiates ultrawarp, and the Interceptor leaves Oa. The Interceptor falls through an unstable ultra-warp conduit. Switching to manual control, Hal manages to steer the ship and the Interceptor safely reaches Frontier Space. Aya picks up a distress signal from a nearby Power Ring, deducing that the Green Lantern in question is in trouble. Hal pilots the ship towards the distress signal, saying that they are now on a rescue mission. The Interceptor reaches a rocky planet, where Green Lantern Shyir Rev is being attacked by Red Lanterns Razer and Zilius Zox. Hal and Kilowog save Rev, but Hal's ring loses power, forcing Kilowog to defend Rev alone. Hal reaches the Interceptor's engine, a massive Green Power Battery, and recharges his ring. Unleashing a massive energy blast, Hal throws Razer and Zox away from the planet, but the effort causes him to pass out. Later, Hal awakens inside the Interceptor, being helped by Kilowog. Rev is also resting from the battle. Kilowog tells Hal that he won't be on time for his date with Carol, but Hal replies that their duty is to stop the Red Lanterns no matter what or how long it takes. After the battle, Hal, Kilowog and Rev contact Guardians Ganthet, Appa Ali Apsa and Sayd. Appa Ali Apsa accuses Hal of treason, but Hal relays the Guardians the threat of the Red Lanterns. Although the Guardians are skeptical, Kilowog confirms Hal's story. Suddenly, the Interceptor is attacked by a Red Lantern probe, forcing Hal to end the transmission. Hal takes manual control of the Interceptor and destroys the probe, but not before the probe heavily damages the Interceptor's ultra-warp coil. Aya estimates that reparation of the ultra-warp coil will take at least nine months, so Hal decides that they will remain on Frontier Space to fight the Red Lanterns. Seeing that Rev is injured, Hal suggests taking him to the nearest inhabitable world, and Rev tells him to go to his home colony. Arriving at the colony, Biara, Rev's wife, heals his injury. Aya detects a homing beacon on the ship, and Hal smashes it. Then, the Red Lantern flagship descends from the sky and drops a fortress to the ground. The fortress emits a large hologram of Atrocitus, leader of the Red Lantern Corps. Atrocitus proclaims that the colony has one solar hour to deliver the Green Lanterns to him, threatening to destroy the planet with a bomb. Rev suggests they surrender, but Hal and Kilowog refuse, saying the Red Lanterns will destroy the planet anyway. Hal suggests attacking the Red Lantern fortress, and Biala formulates a plan. Hal goads Atrocitus and Zox into attacking him while Kilowog and Rev infiltrate the fortress. Although Hal takes Zox fairly quickly, Atrocitus defeats him in combat but is forced to retreat when the bomb goes off. Hal chases them, but the Red Lanterns escape in their ship and the planet is destroyed in a massive explosion. Scouring the planet's remains for survivors, Hal is attacked by Razer. After a short battle, Hal defeats Razer but spares his life, taking his ring instead. Then, Kilowog and Aya appear, having saved the colony's population. The Green Lanterns take the colonists to a new world, which is named after Rev. Afterwards, Hal and Kilowog resume their journey, debating what to do with Razer, their new prisoner. Razer's Edge Hal and Kilowog interrogate Razer about the Red Lanterns. When Kilowog begins to physically assault Razer, Hal takes over the interrogation. Hal tells Razer that he should help them stop the Red Lanterns, as they left him to his fate. Razer replies that while he hates the Red Lanterns, he still hates the Green Lanterns, saying he only has more people to hate. After the interrogation ends, Hal and Kilowog contact the Guardians. Appa is still wary of Hal's recent actions, but Ganthet calms him down, saying that Hal and Kilowog are the Corps' only line of defense in Frontier Space, and Hal is too far away to be punished. Sayd agrees with Ganthet, and the Guardians task Hal and Kilowog with gathering intelligence on the Red Lanterns and stopping them in any way they can. When Hal asks the Guardians what to do about Razer, Appa replies that he should imprisoned. Aya tells Hal and Kilowog that there is a nearby facility that can be used to hold Razer. The Interceptor reaches a prison complex hidden in an asteroid. There, Hal and Kilowog deliver Razer to Warden Myglom of the Spider Guild. Myglom expresses confidence that their rehabilitation program will work on Razer, and Kilowog is pleased, but Hal is doubtful. As the Interceptor leaves the prison, Hal and Kilowog discover a mysterious creature embedded on the ship's hull. Capturing the intruder, they place it in the ship's cell. The creature identifies itself as Goggan, an escapee from the Spider Guild's prison. Goggan tells them that the prison applies torture on criminals until they are driven insane. Knowing that Razer is in trouble, Hal wants to return to the prison, but Kilowog and Aya are reluctant, saying that criminals deserve to be tortured. Hal answers that criminals deserve justice, even punishment, but never torture. When Kilowog asks how will they get in without getting seen, Hal replies that they will break into prison. Hal and Kilowog infiltrate the prison and reach one of the cells, confirming Goggan's claims of torture. Suddenly, they are attacked by prison guards. Their rings suddenly malfunction and the guards capture them. Afterwards, Hal and Kilowog are placed in cocoons and met by Myglom, who explains that the Spider Guild recently found a Yellow Element that nullifies a Green Lantern Ring. Then, Hal and Kilowog are outfitted with special collars designed to make them relive their worst moments over and over again. Myglom also says that they will eat them. Moments later, Myglom deactivates the collars, saying that they will eat their victims fresh. Fortunately, Aya, having projected her consciousness outside the Interceptor, frees Razer from his cell. Razer retrieves his Red Lantern ring and saves Hal and Kilowog, and the three defeat Myglom and the guards. After the battle, Razer hands his ring over to Hal. Later, Myglom and the guards are imprisoned in their own cells, and Hal contacts the Guardians about what happened. The Guardians dispatch a new warden, who would arrive at the prison in eighteen months, and in the meantime, Hal chooses Goggan as the temporary warden. Then, Hal gives Razer his Red Lantern ring and the three continue their journey. Into The Abyss Afterwards, Hal and company receive a distress signal from Captain Goray. Addressing the signal, the Interceptor travels to Goray's ship, which slowly being pulled towards a pinhole, a small black hole. Hal, Kilowog and Razer enter Goray's ship, and Goray informs them that he was transporting a small colony of endangered alien insects to a new world. As ship is dragged towards the pinhole, Kilowog tries to keep the ship from falling into it while Hal and Razer try to repair one of the ship's damaged engines. Fortunately, Aya transfers her consciousness to small robots and repairs the engine. Hal takes the ship's helm and slingshots around the pinhole, getting the ship to safety. Goray continues his mission, and Aya constructs a robot body so that she can provide better assistance to Hal and the team. Heir Apparent Later, the Interceptor travels to Betrassus and Hal hopes that he can get help from the planet's Green Lantern in the war against the Red Lanters. Hal and Kilowog discover that Iolande, Queen of Betrassus, is the prize in a duel between Warlord Kothak and Dulac, Betrassus' Green Lantern. According to Betrassus's laws, the queen cannot rule unless she marries. When the time for the duel comes, however, Dulac does not show up, so Hal decides to take his place. Iolande trains Hal in combat, as the rules forbid him from using his ring. During their time together, Hal and Iolande grow closer. Also, Hal and company discover that Dulac was murdered and his ring disappeared. The team believes that whoever murdered Dulac wanted his ring to become a Lantern, and in order to draw the murderer out, Kilowog fakes his death, creating a fake ring that will go to whoever tries to kill him. The plan works and Prince Ragnar, Iolande's brother, is revealed to be Dulac's murderer. During their struggle, Hal reveals that Dulac's ring chose Iolande as its new wielder. Iolande puts the ring on and arrests her brother. Afterwards, Hal asks Iolande to go with him so that they can fight the Red Lanterns. Iolande reluctantly declines, saying that she still has responsibilities as queen. Hal accepts and the two part ways, but not before sharing a kiss. Lost Planet Aya detects that Shyir Rev's ring traveled to a distant planet, where the next Green Lantern might be located. However, an asteroid is about hit the planet. Combining their green power, Hal, Kilowog and Aya manage to slightly push the asteroid away, giving the team six hours before the asteroid collides. Landing on the planet, the team finds a group of castaways: General Zartok, Drusa and Grood. Agreeing on searching the new Lantern together, the group of separates to scout the area, with Hal going with Grood. As they look for the Lantern in the forest, Grood throws Hal from a small cliff. Suddenly, rocks begin covering Hal, but before they completely engulf him, the rocks react to his ring and let him go. Hal goes after Grood and discovers he has been turned into stone. Looking for the others, Hal finds Razer, who has found the new Lantern's ring. As they meet up with Kilowog, they discover that Zartok and Drusa have disabled Aya and hijacked the Interceptor. Suddenly, the landscape prevents the Interceptor from leaving the planet, allowing the team to capture the castaways. Discovering that the ring somehow connected to the planet, Hal throws it to the planet's core. The planet then unleashes a massive blast that destroys the asteroid. Revealing itself to be sentient, the planet introduces itself to the team as Mogo, saying that it has held a lot of prisoners captive on its surface to prevent them from causing any more trouble in the universe. Mogo accepts its new place as a Green Lantern, telling Hal to call it whenever he needs it. Reckoning The Interceptor sneaks behind the Red Lantern mothership so that the team can gather intelligence on the Red Lanterns. Razer, deeming that the Green Lanterns should attack the enemy directly rather than sneaking around, exits the Interceptor and triggers a small explosion that slightly damages the ship. Deducing that the explosion was only meant to distract them, Hal believes that Razer is trying to assassinate Atrocitus. Hal, Kilowog and Aya infiltrate the Red Lantern mothership to try and rescue Razer. Hal disguises himself as a soldier and enters a small church where Cleric Loran explains the origins of the Red Lantern Corps. Apparently, the Guardians came to Ysmault, Atrocitus' homeworld, to establish peace and order, but their enforcers, the Manhunters, slaughtered Ysmault's population. Since then, Atrocitus has been harnessing the red energy of rage to create rings and give them to worthy people so that he can attain vengeance against the Guardians. Then, Kilowog is arrested by the Red Lantern soldiers, and to keep his cover, Hal knocks him out. Hal brings him to a chamber where Atrocitus and Zillius Zox is torturing Razer. With the help of Aya, who had hacked through the ship's computer, Hal rescues Kilowog and Razer. During their escape, Kilowog is injured while Aya is captured by Atrocitus. Hal takes Kilowog to the Interceptor while Razer saves Aya. Escaping from the Red Lanterns, Aya informs the team that she found an archive that reveals a fleet of Red Lantern warships. Fear Itself Running out of supplies, Hal and Kilowog travel to a nearby planet, hoping to find more food for their journey. As they land on the planet, Hal and Kilowog go separate ways to find food. Hal uses an EBD (Edible Biomass Detector) to track food, but his ring malfunctions, forcing Hal to explore on foot. Then, Hal meets a race of jellyfish-like aliens, the Nidara. Hal befriends one of the Nidara, naming it "Norman". As the Nidara work on a mine, Hal discovers that they are mining the same yellow crystals the team found on the Spider Guild's prison. He grabs a crystal an becomes violently paranoid, until Norman takes the crystal from him. The Nidara reveal that the crystals are their food source, and therefore, they are immune to its effects. However, a nearby race of aliens are consuming the crystals, unaware of their properties. This has caused the aliens to wage war against the Nidara. Hal and the Nidara meet up with the aliens, who are being led by Kilowog. Unfortunately, Kilowog has also consumed the crystals and now he is leading them to fight the Nidara. Hal manages to break Kilowog free from the crystal's influences, while the Nidara disarm the aliens. After Hal explains the true nature of the crystals, the two races declare peace and supply the team with sugar vines they can use for food. In Love and War Later, the Interceptor is attacked by an alien creature called the Sebilung. However, two new Lanterns, the Star Sapphire Corps, help the team subdue it. The Sapphires's Queen, Aga'po, and her niece Ghia'ta invite the team to their homeworld: Zamaron. Arriving on Zamaron, Aga'po explains Hal and Kilowog that the Star Sapphires are Lanterns that harness the violet energy of love to spread love throughout the galaxy. She also says that the Zamarons and the Guardians of the Universe descended from the same species, until they split up due to their philosophical differences about emotions. The team arrives at Aga'po's palace, and Ghia'ta gives Hal a tour of the palace. Suddenly, Carol Ferris arrives at Zamaron, having been chosen to become a Star Sapphire. Hal reveals his Green Lantern identity to her, but their reunion is short-lived, as Carol attacks Ghia'ta, believing that she was seducing Hal. After a short fight, Hal kisses Carol, bringing her back to her senses. Carol willingly rejects the ring, and Hal explains the Red Lantern war to her, saying that he cannot return to Earth until the Red Lantern Corps is defeated. Understanding Hal's duties, Carol returns to Earth, but not before she gives him a kiss of good luck. Suddenly, Hal receives a distress signal from Aya, who tells him that they are under attack by the Star Sapphires. Hal rescues Kilowog, who had been placed in stasis inside a crystal, and the two save Razer and Aya from Aga'po. As they try to escape, they are attacked by the Sebilung. Fortunately, Ghia'ta subdues it long enough for Hal and company to get to the Interceptor and escape from Zamaron. Regime Change Hal contacts Appa Ali Apsa to discuss the Red Lantern situation. Appa states that he has mobilized the Green Lanterns to mount a frontal assault against the Red Lanterns, but Hal disagrees with this course of action, as they don't know what the Red Lanterns are capable of. However, Hal has to cut off communication with Appa, as the Interceptor receives a distress signal from Iolande, who says that the Red Lanterns have taken over Betrassus. The team returns to Betrasuss and discover that Ragnar, Iolande's brother, is now a Red Lantern and usurped the throne, while Iolande has been imprisoned. The Red Lanterns attack the team and place the Interceptor under their custody. Fortunately, Hal and company meet up with Kothak, who has been leading the resistance against the Red Lanterns. Kothak informs the team that the Red Lanterns have placed a Liberator in Betrassus' surface. Hal communicates with Ganthet and Sayd, asking them to make peace with the Red Lanterns, but Ganthet and Sayd reveal that the Manhunters indeed destroyed Atrocitus's sector. The Manhunters were the forerunners of the Green Lantern Corps, a special force that would be unburdened by emotion. Unfortunately, the Manhunters were unable to understand and interact with emotional begins, causing them to destroy entire sectors. While Hal and the team focus on the Liberator, Ganthet promises to convince the Guardians in revealing the truth about the Manhunters. Hal and Kilowog rescue Iolande while Aya and Razer retake the Interceptor. Although Hal and company assault the Liberator, the Red Lanterns overpower them. Hal calls the Guardians for help, but Appa informs him that Ganthet has been exiled from Oa. Fortunately, Ganthet remotely activates a Blue Lantern Battery on the Interceptor, giving Hal and company a power boost that enables them to defeat the Red Lanterns and launch the Liberator into outer space. Flight Club Hal and company receives a transmission from Appa, who tells them that the Red Lanterns will try to enter Guardian space through the Lighthouse, a mysterious superstructure hidden in the Maelstrom, the asteroid belt that separates Guardian space from the Forgotten Zone. According to Appa, a Green Lantern archeologist named Taveras was sent to unlock a code that could activate the Lighthouse, but he disappeared. Appa tasks the team with destroying the Lighthouse in case the Red Lanterns arrive first. Aya also tells Hal that while she was connected to the asteroid prison's database, she discovered that a prisoner named Taveras is being held there. The Interceptor returns to the asteroid prison, and Goggan leads Hal and Kilowog to Taveras's cell. There, they find Taveras's corpse. Fortunately, before he died, Taveras left a message engraved in his torture device. The message says that to whoever wanted the code for the Lighthouse had to free Byth Rok, a Thanagarian prisoner. Hal and Kilowog enter the Thanagarian prison block, which the Thanagarians have converted into a fight club. They find Byth Rok, who has been taken captive by his own brethren. Byth Rok agrees to tell the Lanterns what they want to know, but only if they defeat Bumpy, the strongest Thanagarian in the cell block. Kilowog goes first, but Bumpy easily defeats him. Hal barely manages to defeat Bumpy when Byth Rok gives him some advice to take advantage of Bumpy's blind eye. Although Byth Rok regains leadership of the Thanagarians, he alters the deal: in exchange for the code, he wants freedom for himself and his men. He also wants Taveras's Green Lantern ring. Suddenly, a Red Lantern warship arrives at the prison asteroid. Hal replaces Goggan with Bumpy as warden to distract. He also uses a mind control collar to get Byth Rok to give them the code. Hal and the team refuge themselves in the Thanagarian cell block, where Hal agrees to let Byth Rok and the Thanagarians go free in exchange for their help in fighting the Red Lanterns. Instead, Byth Rok orders the Thanagarians to escape and leave the Green Lanterns to their fate. However, Hal predicted the Thanagarians would betray them, and the team hides in the cell block while the Red Lanterns chase after the Thanagarians. Although the team obtained the code to the Lighthouse, it turns out that Byth Rok stole Taveras's ring. Invasion The team arrives at the Lighthouse. Unfortunately, the Red Lanterns reached the Lighthouse first and used the automated defenses against the Interceptor, forcing the team to fall back. Aya sneaks into the Lighthouse and reprogram its defenses to attack the Red Lanterns, allowing the Interceptor to enter the Lighthouse safely. As the team installs detonation charges across the Lighthouse, they are attacked by a Red Lantern ship piloted by Atrocitus and Zillius Zox. Hal orders Razer to detonate the charges, and the Interceptor barely escapes from the tunnel's collapse. However, Atrocitus's ship also passes through the belt, albeit heavily damaged. Hal, Kilowog and Razer infiltrate the ship to arrest Atrocitus, but they discover that Atrocitus set the ship to self-destruct. Razer constructs a force-field to protect them from the destruction, but Atrocitus, Zillius Zox and Drusa have taken over the Interceptor and reprogrammed Aya to travel to Oa. Atrocitus also detonates several Liberators he placed on the Maelstrom, creating a hole large enough for his warships to enter Guardian space. Homecoming Hal comes up with a new plan to get to Oa before Atrocitus. Hal and Razer go to Zamaron, hoping to get to Earth and reach Oa first. However, Kilowog elects to remain behind to stall the Red Lantern fleet. As Hal and Razer get to Zamaron, they ask Queen Aga'po and Ghia'ta, who had become Aga'po's advisor, to teleport him to Earth. Aga'po and Ghia'ta tell Hal that that the journey to Earth could potentially render him unstable, but Hal replies that if Atrocitus exterminates the Guardians, he will destroy everything and everyone in Guardian space. The Zamarons teleport Hal to Earth, but as soon as Hal reaches Earth, he loses his memory of being Green Lantern. Hal stumbles upon Carol, remembering the he invited her for dinner. During their meal, Carol continuously asks Hal about his duties as Green Lantern, but Hal doesn't answer. Suspecting something is wrong with Hal, Carol takes him to Ferris Aircraft and finds his Power Battery. She convinces Hal to place his ring on the battery, and Hal recovers his memories. Hal departs to Oa and reaches the Guardians's Citadel, just as Atrocitus is about to attack the Guardians. Hal tries to reason with Atrocitus, saying that although what the Manhunters did was wrong, destroying innocent lives will change nothing. Unfortunately, Atrocitus refuses to listen and attacks Hal. After a short fight, Hal defeats Atrocitus, placing him under arrest. He and Appa also promise Zox and the Red Lanterns that the Green Lantern Corps will help restoring the Forgotten Zone. This effectively forms a truce between the Green Lantern Corps and the Red Lantern Corps. With the Red Lantern war over, Hal returns to Earth and reunites with Carol. Attack of The Manhunters Unfortunately, things had changed while Hal was absent. Carol had been forced to replace Hal, while a new Green Lantern, Guy Gardner, had been chosen as the protector of Sector 2814. Hal and Guy started on bad terms, their first meeting degenerating into a brawl. However, they were forced to investigate the disappearance of Dr. Nome Chilton in an ancient tomb. As they explore the tomb, Hal and Guy are attacked by three Manhunters, the robot enforcers that incited the Red Lantern rebellion. Working together, Hal and Guy defeat the Manhunters, gaining a mutual respect. After the battle, however, Hal receives a call from Carol, who has decided to break up with him, as she believes his duties as a Green Lantern will not let him have a relationship with her. Hal is then summoned to Oa, where the Guardians relieve him of his position as Green Lantern of Earth. Instead, Hal becomes a member of the Green Lantern Honor Guard. Powers and Abilities Powers *Hal possesses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Lantern Ring, he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Green Lantern Ring Mastery': Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. *'Expert Pilot' Appearances Season One *"Beware My Power" *"Razer's Edge" *"Into The Abyss" *"Heir Apparent" *"Lost Planet" *"Reckoning" *"Fear Itself" *"In Love and War" *"Regime Change" *"Flight Club" *"Invasion" *"Homecoming" *"The New Guy" *"Reboot" *"Steam Lantern" *"Blue Hope" *"Prisoner of Sinestro" *"Loss" *"Cold Fury" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Hal Jordan (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)/Gallery *Hal Jordan Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Jordan_(Green_Lantern_Animated_Series) *http://greenlanterntheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Jordan Category:Green Lantern Corps Members (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)